O que sobrou do céu
by Pink Potter
Summary: “ E o que espera de mim? Que finja que nada aconteceu? – ela afastou as cobertas e levantou também. Claro que não! Nada poderia fazer você esquecer o que aconteceu, e eu posso imaginar o quanto deve ser doloroso, mas... Eu simplesmente não posso ficar as


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail:   
Título: O que sobrou do céu  
Capa: http/i6.  
Sinopse: _"- E o que espera de mim? Que finja que nada aconteceu? – ela afastou as cobertas e levantou também. __  
__- Claro que não! Nada poderia fazer você esquecer o que aconteceu, e eu posso imaginar o quanto deve ser doloroso, mas... Eu simplesmente não posso ficar assistindo você se destruir! Não posso permitir uma atitude tão covarde!__  
__- Covarde? Você acha que estou sendo covarde? – ela estava furiosa agora, sequer se importava se seus pulsos doíam mais que nunca. __  
__- Sim! Está sendo covarde, e você sabe disso! Onde está a Hermione que eu conheço? Ela não se entregaria tão fácil... A Hermione que eu conheço não se abateria assim... A Hermione que eu conheço e admiro morreria lutando por justiça. __  
__- A Hermione que você bconhecia/b morreu no dia em que foi estuprada por um comensal da morte – as palavras dela o deixaram em silêncio por vários instantes"._  
Shipper: Sirius/Hermione  
Classificação: M  
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Spoilers: livro 6  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Há alguns spoilers do livro 6, contudo, preciso que desconsiderem a morte de Sirius no final do livro 5. Ele foi para o Ministério, mas não desapareceu naquele véu... Ele está vivo! D Música escolhida

**_O que sobrou do céu_**

Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela tentou esvaziar a mente e aproveitar o som da chuva, que caia incessantemente, para adormecer. Não fora bem sucedida. Pouco conseguia dormir desde que chegara ali. E para sua infelicidade, na maioria das vezes em que conseguia, suas piores lembranças vinham assombrá-la em seus sonhos. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo não dormir.

Suspirou pesadamente, e abriu os olhos, mirando agora o teto de sua cela. Ela não sabia mais há quanto tempo estava ali. Virou-se na estreita cama de concreto em que estava deitada. As poucas cobertas que conseguira estavam gastas e não eram suficientes para bloquear a frieza daquele lugar. Azkaban era sempre fria. Porém, no fim do outono ficava pior.

_- Senhorita Granger? Fiz-lhe uma pergunta e gostaria que respondesse – ela levantou a cabeça, mas direcionou o olhar apenas para o dono daquela voz, o ministro da Magia – A senhorita torturou ou não o comensal Antônio Dolohov com a maldição imperdoável "Cruciatus"? – o rosto de Hermione era desprovido de emoção. Confundir-se-ia com uma boneca se não respirasse. Por vezes, ela desejou não executar mais aquela ação vital. ___

_- Sim. Eu o torturei – um burburinho quebrou o silêncio esmagador que se abatera no recinto quando o ministro questionara pela primeira vez. ___

_- Torturou? – o ministro parecia chocado – Senhorita, eu vou repetir a pergunta e...___

_- Ouvi muito bem o que me foi perguntado, senhor – disse friamente fazendo as conversas paralelas cessarem, ganhando a atenção de cada presente – E sou eu quem gostaria de repetir a resposta, visto que não foi muito bem entendida. Eu torturei aquele homem, e garanto que o mataria se não tivesse sido impedida.___

_- Muito bem. Devo julgar que fora em legítima defesa, mas não poderia ter usado outro feitiço? – o homem ainda não estava recuperado da confissão. ___

_- Não. Não usei a maldição no intuito de me defender. Torturei-o porque assim o quis, porque ele merecia – Hermione confessou, e novamente as pessoas começaram a sussurrar. O seu olhar encontrou o de Sirius Black; ela sabia que o deixara triste ao confessar aquilo. ___

_- E posso saber por que Antônio Dolohov merecia tal tortura? – o ministro questionou. ___

_- Seus atos não eram dignos de um homem; ele não merece estar entre nós. Assim como muitos outros – ela voltou seu olhar para o ministro.___

_My wounds cry for the grave(Minhas feridas imploram por um túmulo)__  
__My soul cries for deliverance(Minha alma implora por libertação)__  
__Will i be denied? (Eu vou ser negada?)__  
_**_Evanescence – Tourniquet_**__

_- Devo lembrar-lhe que não és tu quem decide isto. Os antigos comensais devem ser capturados e julgados pelo Ministério. Não deve fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.___

_- Fiz e não me arrependo. Fiz o dever do Ministério, porque sei que este órgão não mais se preocupa com os comensais agora que Voldemort foi derrotado.___

_- A senhorita deveria medir suas palavras ou as coisas ficarão ainda piores – o homem alertou.___

_- E o senhor acha que eu me importo? – ela sorriu sarcasticamente – Eu vivo no inferno há anos, piorar não vai fazer diferença, ministro!___

_- A tortura com uma maldição imperdoável é ilegal – ele preferiu ignorar o comentário dela, embora não desejasse proferir a sentença merecida. Conhecia aquela jovem, sua força e coragem; entretanto, ela errou e deveria ser punida – Por seus atos, declaro a senhorita Hermione Granger culpada. Cumprirá pena de cinco anos em Azkaban. _

Cinco anos em Azkaban. A prisão poderia não ser mais protegida por demetadores, mas nem por isso era um bom lugar para se passar tantos anos. Hermione, contudo, não se importava. Sua vida não era muito melhor lá fora. Ajeitou-se na cama, e agora poderia ver através da pequena janela a chuva que ainda caia. Vez ou outra um relâmpago clareava aquela noite escura.

_Haviam invadido Hogwarts. Ela não sabia exatamente como os comensais poderiam ter entrado, mas agora uma batalha estava acontecendo. Harry e Dumbledore não estavam no castelo; Hermione imaginou que o ataque não era mera coincidência. Acabara de avisar à Professora McGonaggal, e esta ficou incumbida de convocar os integrantes da Ordem. Correu apressada pelos corredores; além dos professores, apenas alguns alunos estavam duelando, e tentando impedir que os comensais alcançassem as casas de Hogwarts. ___

_Foi pega de surpresa por um feitiço estuporante e seu corpo foi lançado contra a porta de uma sala, abrindo-a. Demorou alguns segundos para recuperar-se do susto, e sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas. Apoiando-se no chão, sentou e viu três comensais. Sua mão tencionou alcançar a varinha que estava em suas vestes, mas o comensal do meio balançou a cabeça negativamente, alertando-a do erro que cometeria se seguisse adiante. ___

_Seu sangue pareceu gelar ao perceber o perigo em que se encontrara. Estava encurralada. Sentiu-se impotente, e tentou evitar imaginar o que aqueles homens poderiam fazer. À medida que caminhavam em sua direção, ela tentava afastar-se, arrastando-se pelo chão. Em pouco tempo, suas costas bateram levemente contra a parede da sala. Não tinha mais escapatória. A porta da sala permanecia aberta, porém era praticamente impossível transpor aqueles comensais.___

_- Nos encontramos novamente, Granger – um dos comensais falou, seu rosto ainda estava coberto pela máscara – Dessa vez, não terá seus amiguinhos para lhe ajudar. Pretendo acabar com o serviço que comecei no ano passado... ___

_Ao retirar a máscara, Hermione o reconheceu. Era Antônio Dolohov, o comensal que quase a matara no Ministério. Ele pareceu saborear o medo que se instalara na face de Hermione. Sem mais demoras, lançou um feitiço na porta, fechando-a violentamente. ___

_- Não quero que me atrapalhem – ele sorriu maliciosamente, e após fazer sinais com a cabeça para os outros dois comensais, os homens aproximaram-se de Hermione. ___

_- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – ela perguntou sentindo mãos segurarem-lhe os braços – Soltem-me! Soltem-me agora mesmo!___

_- Não seja mal-criada – Dolohov debochou aproximando-se também. Os outros comensais haviam deitado Hermione e seguravam fortemente seus braços, impedindo-a de escapar.___

_- Espere... Por favor – ela sentiu as mãos do homem percorrer suas pernas. Involuntariamente, todo seu corpo tremeu de medo. Eles não a torturariam com feitiços. ___

_- Tenho certeza de que vai gostar – o homem colou os lábios no pescoço dela, beijando-o. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face dela, enquanto implorava para que parasse.___

_- Por favor... Não – ela gritou quando o comensal rasgou violentamente sua blusa, deixando a mostra seu sutiã. Ele sorria, curtindo cada expressão de desespero dela. Os outros comensais também sorriam, humilhando-a ainda mais – PARE! POR FAVOR!___

_- Hermione? – uma voz fez Dolohov olhar em direção à porta – Hermione, você está aí?___

_- Por favor, alguém me ajude – ela implorou, chorando. ___

_- Por Merlim, Hermione! O que está acontecendo? – a pessoa perguntava, e seu tom de voz demonstrava preocupação.___

_- Por favor, por favor... – ela não conseguia dizer outra coisa. Ouviram barulhos contra a porta, mas esta permanecia trancada. ___

_- Não podem nos atrapalhar – Dolohov sussurrou perto do ouvido de Hermione, antes de morder o lóbulo de sua orelha – Você será minha hoje.___

_- NÃO! PARE! – ela gritou novamente, ao sentir as mãos do homem entre suas pernas. Seu choro desesperado parecia angustiar a pessoa do outro lado.___

_- Calma, Hermione. Vai ficar tudo bem – ele tentou passar conforto, mas ao ouvir mais um grito, perguntou-se se realmente conseguiria fazer tudo ficar bem. ___

_- Não me diga que sou o primeiro – ele questionou num deboche. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, a dor física que sentia era terrível. Quando o homem começou a se mover, já dentro dela, toda sua vontade de gritar desaparecera. Seu choro tornou-se silencioso... Seus sonhos e ilusões perdidos, juntos com sua inocência. ___

_An untuched snow turns red (Uma neve intocada se torna vermelha)__  
__Innocence dies (Inocência morre)___

_This black page in history is not colourfast, (Esta página negra na história não tem cores firmes)__  
__Will stain the next (Irá manchar a próxima)__  
__All that remains is just a feint of what was meant to be (Tudo o que resta é apenas uma finta do que era pra ser)__  
_**_Epica – Feint_**__

_- Hermione? Hermione, fale comigo! – ele pediu. Podia ouvir as risadas e até gemido masculino. ___

_Os minutos que permaneceu naquele pesadelo pareceram durar toda uma eternidade. Aos poucos a dor que sentia em seu baixo ventre não lhe incomodava mais. Tornou-se indiferente aquela situação, perdida em seu próprio desespero, cansada demais para gritar, implorar que parassem. Somente quando o comensal estava satisfeito, ele parou. Havia um sorriso jocoso em seus lábios.___

_- Como eu não sou uma pessoa egoísta, vou deixar meus companheiros se divertirem também – disse enquanto levantava e ajeitava suas vestes. ___

_Mais lágrimas rolaram sobre a face dela, questionando-se quando tudo terminaria. Uma explosão assustou os comensais, e quando a poeira abaixou, viram que finalmente a porta havia sido derrubada. Sirius estava com a varinha em mãos e procurava Hermione com o olhar. Ao vê-la no chão, tremendo e chorando, respirou pesadamente, e desejou ter conseguido salvá-la do que quer que tenha acontecido. E ele tinha certeza de que não fora nada bom... ___

_- Chegou muito tarde, Black – Dolohov ainda sorria. ___

_- Miserável – Sirius ergueu a varinha para atacar, mas com uma das mãos o comensal pediu atenção.___

_- Não nos atacaria se fosse você – ele advertiu – A garota ainda vive, não quererá que esta se machuque a toa – o homem olhou para a figura imóvel de Hermione, bem atrás dos comensais. ___

_- Deixo-nos ir – um outro comensal tomou a palavra – E poderás dar atenção à garota...___

_- Garanto que ela está precisando... – Dolohov debochou, fazendo o sangue de Sirius ferver. Analisou a situação por poucos instantes. ___

_- Está bem – os comensais sorriram. ___

_Sirius afastou-se da entrada, mas sua varinha ainda estava erguida. Lentamente, os comensais acabaram saindo. Livres deles, o homem seguiu até Hermione. A garota estava agora encolhida, em posição fetal. Ela parecia presa num mundo distante, seu olhar perdido no nada, chorando silenciosamente. Sirius ajoelhou-se perto dela, e tocou-lhe levemente os ombros.___

_- Hermione? – ela não lhe respondera. Sequer parecia ter notado a sua presença – Sinto muito ter demorado tanto. Contudo, estou aqui agora, querida. Não vou permitir que ninguém mais te machuque. Vou cuidar de você!___

_- Eu quero ir embora – ela sussurrou, e por pouco o homem não ouvia.___

_- Não podes ir embora, precisa ir até a enfermaria... – ele usava um tom de voz gentil e carinhoso. ___

_- Eu quero ir embora – Hermione repetiu – Por favor. ___

_- Ir embora para onde? ___

_- Pra casa – ela ainda não o encarava.___

_- Mione... Seus pais... Você sabe... – ele respirou pesadamente. Há dois meses os Granger haviam sido atacados, e mortos. ___

_- Sirius... – ela finalmente se virou. Ele pôde ver que sua blusa fora rasgada, assim como seu sutiã. Havia marcas vermelhas entre os seios dela. Nunca havia visto Hermione tão vulnerável, tão frágil... – Por favor, só me tira daqui.___

_- Está bem, querida – o homem deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto retirava seu casaco. Delicadamente envolveu Hermione nele – Nós vamos sair daqui. ___

_Com ela nos braços, seguiu até a sala da Professora McGonaggal. Contudo, ao invés de levá-la para a casa dos pais, a Mansão Black pareceu o lugar mais adequado. Hermione concordou e juntos seguiram para o Largo Grimmauld via flu. A mansão estava silenciosa, e com cuidado, Sirius a carregou novamente, levando-a até um dos quartos. ___

_- Você... Quer falar sobre isso, Hermione? – questionou após colocá-la sentada na cama. O silêncio e as expressões vazias dela estavam preocupando-o.___

_- Não.___

_- Será que... Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la?___

_- Não, Sirius – ela finalmente o encarou – Eu só quero tomar um banho.___

_- Claro. Fique a vontade, querida – disse carinhosamente, tentando passar segurança. ___

_- Obrigada – Hermione ergueu-se e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro – Sirius?___

_- Sim?___

_- Eu... Não quero que saibam o que aconteceu.___

_- Ninguém saberá – ele garantiu. Sem mais uma palavra, ela entrou no banheiro. ___

_Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, encontrou um espelho à sua frente. Perdeu-se em seu reflexo, tentando encontrar algum resquício da antiga Hermione no que via. Jamais seria a mesma. Afastou seu olhar do espelho, seguindo para o chuveiro. Retirou o casaco de Sirius e depois suas roupas. Sentia-se suja, corrompida. Desejou que a água que caia em seu corpo levasse embora as lembranças do que havia acontecido. ___

_Com uma bucha esfregou cada parte de seu corpo, talvez mais forte que o necessário. Sua pele ardia, e em alguns lugares estava começando a ferir. Seu sangue misturou-se à água, mas nada daquilo era suficiente para deixá-la "limpa". Foi tomada pela dor e pela raiva... As lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e ela começou um choro desesperado. ___

_I tried to kill the pain (Eu tentei acabar com a dor)__  
__but only brought more (mas só trouxe mais)__  
__so much more (muito mais)__  
__  
__I'm dying, I'm praying, bleeding and screaming (Estou morrendo, rezando, sangrando e gritando)__  
__am I too lost to be saved (Estou perdida demais para ser salva?)__  
__am I too lost? (Estou perdida demais?)___

**_Evanescence – Tourniquet_**__

_Respirando com dificuldade, Hermione saiu de debaixo do chuveiro, sem importa-se em desligá-lo. Parou mais uma vez frente ao espelho. Parte de seus cabelos molhados estava grudada em sua face; ela viu as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço, entre seus seios... Marcas feitas por ele... Marcas que ela tentou arrancar de sua pele, mas não podia. Agora, havia sangue escorrendo pelo seu corpo. ___

_Sem poder encarar mais o próprio reflexo, levou as mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos. Deu um passo para trás e suas costas chocaram-se com a porta. Sentia-se perdida, desamparada... Tentou gritar, mas a voz ficou presa em sua garganta. Suas mãos apoiaram-se a pia, e novamente mirou o espelho. Segundos depois, atingiu o espelho com a própria mão, quebrando-o. ___

_- Hermione? – era a voz de Sirius. Alguns pedaços do espelho caíram sobre a pia. A mão dela sangrava – Você está bem? – ela não respondeu. Seu olhar agora fitava as diversas imagens de si mesma que o espelho quebrado produzia – Alorromora!___

_A porta do banheiro foi aberta e Sirius deu um passo para trás ao ver Hermione. Ela estava nua, encharcada, sangrando; tinha o olhar perdido no espelho que provavelmente quebrara. Tentou se aproximar, mas ela o repeliu.___

_- Não... Não toca em mim, por favor – ela pediu. ___

_- Não posso ficar parado, assistindo você sofrer sozinha, Hermione – o homem falou – Você não está sozinha. Imagino que deve ter sido horrível e...___

_- NÃO! CALA A BOCA, SIRIUS! – Hermione gritou virando-se para ele – VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA NADA... VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DE COMO EU ME SINTO – ela tremia enquanto gritava; desejava despejar sua raiva, sua frustração em alguém. ___

_- Perdoe-me – ela ofegava, queria gritar mais, mas sabia que não devia. ___

_Que culpa tinha ele? Na verdade, ele até evitara que fosse abusada ainda mais. Envergonhada, Hermione baixou a vista, enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo. Só agora percebera como estava. Sirius apanhou uma toalha e caminhou lentamente até ela. Após envolvê-la, a abraçou. Hermione repousou a cabeça no tórax dele, e correspondeu ao abraço. _

Desistiu de tentar dormir e afastou as cobertas de seu corpo. Sentou-se na cama, encostando a cabeça à parede. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao lembrar dele. Sirius tornou-se seu refúgio, o único que conhecia seu segredo. Era ele quem a consolava quando as lembranças a atormentavam.

O som de um trovão fez seu olhar desviar para a janela. Será que aquela chuva não passaria nunca, questionou-se. Seus pés tocaram o gelado solo da cela, quando ela levantou. Uma pequena chama era a única iluminação que sua vista podia alcançar. O silêncio imperava naquela noite, todos provavelmente dormindo. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não conseguir dormir também.

Andou em círculos pelo mínimo espaço que lhe era concedido. Suspirou desgostosa, e por fim, acabou sentando novamente. Seus olhos, então, fitaram suas mãos, que estavam sobre seu colo. Levantou um pouco os braços a fim de mirar as cicatrizes que marcavam seus pulsos. Deveria ter acabado com aquele sofrimento quando teve chance.

_No dia da invasão de Hogwarts, Dumbledore fora assassinado. A escola foi fechada, e na manhã seguinte, seus alunos retornaram para suas respectivas casas. Hermione não precisou voltar mais à escola; Sirius a levara para a mansão dos Blacks no dia anterior, e aquele seria seu novo lar, pelo menos durante a guerra. Permaneceu no quarto por horas, até a chegada de Harry e Rony, após o enterro do diretor; eles contaram tudo o que acontecera, e como imaginavam que seria daquele dia em diante.___

_Buscariam as horcruxes, derrotariam Voldemort. Harry jurara a si mesmo, e aos amigos. Hermione tentou mostrar-se forte; apoiaria Harry no que fosse necessário. Ao lado deles, saiu do quarto pela primeira vez. Seu sorriso, contudo, era forçado. Seu olhar inexpressivo, quase sem vida. Os que estavam a sua volta, acreditavam que sua tristeza devia-se somente à morte de Dumbledore. ___

_Apenas Sirius não podia ser enganado. Apenas ele sabia que havia muito mais naquelas expressões vazias de Hermione. A garota sentou entre os dois amigos, em frente a Sirius. Sentia que ele estava estudando-a, mas preferiu manter a vista baixa. Ainda estava envergonhada, frágil. Ouviu o Sr. Weasley tentar puxar algum assunto para quebrar o clima pesado que havia naquela sala. Não queria estar ali; agora, achava a solidão estranhamente confortante. ___

_- Hermione, querida? – a Sra. Weasley a chamou, obrigando a encará-la – Como você está? Minerva havia dito que se machucara durante a invasão.___

_- Estou bem – mentiu. Não se sentia bem, não se sentia segura. ___

_- Não se preocupe, Molly – Sirius tomou a palavra – Não foi nada grave, eu mesmo cuidei dela. Entretanto, achei mais conveniente trazê-la imediatamente para cá. Não sabia se a enfermaria de Hogwarts era segura. ___

_- Entendo – a mulher ruiva sorriu amavelmente. Hermione procurou o olhar de Sirius, e permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso. ___

_I see your pain, I see it grow (Eu vejo sua dor, eu vejo isto crescer)__  
__slowly inside you (Lentamente dentro de você)__  
__You cannot control it (Você não pode controlar isto)__  
__The hurting's ruthless, you cannot win (A ferida é cruel, você não pode ganhar)___

**_After Forever – Strong_**__

_- Com licença, mas... Eu estou cansada – e após dizer isso, Hermione levantou.___

_- Não vai jantar? – Sirius questionou. ___

_- Não estou com fome – e sem demora deixou a sala. ___

_Havia pouca luz no quarto, porém, era suficiente para que ela pudesse chegar à cama. Após sentar, seu olhar encontrou um porta-retratos, sobre o criado-mudo. Estava ao lado dos pais, no último verão que passaram juntos. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas não vieram. Talvez tivesse perdido a capacidade de chorar... Uma súbita raiva a fez apanhar o porta-retratos e jogá-lo longe, quebrando o vidro ao chocar-se com a parede. ___

_Os cacos caídos no chão brilharam, e um sorriso quase insano esboçou-se em seus lábios. Levantou, seguindo até o porta-retratos quebrado. Ajoelhou-se, e pegou um dos pedaços de vidro. Fitou o objeto por algum tempo, um brilho estranho no olhar. Não precisavam dela; por que então continuar vivendo? Mirou o próprio pulso, enquanto passava levemente o caco de vidro sobre ele.___

_These wounds won´t seem to heal (Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)__  
__This pain is just too real (Essa dor é bem real)__  
__There´s just too much that time can not erase (Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)__  
_**_Evanescence - My Immortal_**__

_Sem hesitar mais um instante, pressionou o vidro no pulso esquerdo. A dor a fez fechar os olhos, e ela sentiu o sangue escorrer pelas suas mãos. Tentou ignorar a dor, e repetiu a ação no outro pulso. Não demoraria agora... Encostou-se à parede, seu olhar perdido no sangue que manchava suas vestes. Sentiu-se zonza, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. ___

_- Você precisa se alimentar, Hermione – ouviu a voz de Sirius, mas parecia estar muito longe. Depois, o impacto de algo metálico no chão, a fez perceber que o homem havia entrado em seu quarto, e derrubado algo ao vê-la – Por Merlim! Hermione, o que você fez?___

_Não teve mais forças para manter-se acordada, e perdeu os sentidos. Acordou algumas horas depois, e viu Sirius ao seu lado, adormecido numa cadeira. Seus pulsos doíam, e ela não entendia o que havia acontecido. Ao levantar levemente os braços, viu que ambos os pulsos estavam enfaixados. Alguém havia interrompido seu ato de desespero. Tentando recordar-se de algo antes de desmaiar, a imagem difusa de Sirius veio-lhe a mente. ___

_- Por que fez isso? – sua voz saiu rouca e grave. Foi suficiente para despertá-lo.___

_- Hermione? Graças a Merlim você está bem – disse o homem com um sorriso nos lábios. ___

_- Você não tinha esse direito... – ele ficou sério e a olhou bem nos olhos.___

_- Não podia ficar parado e assistir você morrer. ___

_- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO! ___

_- Pode gritar, pode ficar brava comigo, mas não pode esperar que eu aceite essa atitude de você! – Sirius levantou da cadeira, irritado. ___

_- E o que espera de mim? Que finja que nada aconteceu? – ela afastou as cobertas e levantou também. ___

_- Claro que não! Nada poderia fazer você esquecer o que aconteceu, e eu posso imaginar o quanto deve ser doloroso, mas... Eu simplesmente não posso ficar assistindo você se destruir! Não posso permitir uma atitude tão covarde!___

_- Covarde? Você acha que estou sendo covarde? – ela estava furiosa agora, sequer se importava se seus pulsos doíam mais que nunca. ___

_- Sim! Está sendo covarde, e você sabe disso! Onde está a Hermione que eu conheço? Ela não se entregaria tão fácil... A Hermione que eu conheço não se abateria assim... A Hermione que eu conheço e admiro morreria lutando por justiça. ___

_- A Hermione que você **conhecia** morreu no dia em que foi estuprada por um comensal da morte – as palavras dela o deixaram em silêncio por vários instantes.___

_- Tem certeza de que não sobrou nada da Hermione que eu conhecia em você? ___

_- Eu não sei – disse o encarando.___

_- É uma pena – ele caminhou até a porta, mas antes de abri-la, virou-se para Hermione – Eu gostaria de ter salvado aquela Hermione, mas não pude. Sentirei falta dela... – e sem mais uma palavra, ele deixou o quarto. O olhar dela ficou perdido em algum ponto qualquer da porta. ___

_Mas percebo agora __  
__Que o teu sorriso __  
__Vem diferente, __  
__Quase parecendo te ferir. __  
__Não queria te ver assim - __  
__Quero a tua força como era antes.__  
__O que tens é só teu__  
__E de nada vale fugir__  
__E não sentir mais nada__  
_**_Andrea Doria - Legião Urbana_**__

__

_Estava escuro e silencioso. Todos provavelmente estavam dormindo. Caminhava lentamente pelo corredor da mansão, até que parou. Hesitou por alguns instantes, até ter coragem suficiente para entrar. Girou a maçaneta e entrou. O quarto estava iluminado pela fraca chama de uma vela. Aproximou-se e viu Sirius adormecido, com um livro nas mãos. ___

_- Sirius? – sussurrou. Não foi suficiente para acordá-lo, então tocou levemente seu ombro – Sirius.___

_- Hum? – ele começou a abrir os olhos. Demorou um pouco para conseguir focalizar nitidamente a figura em pé ao lado de sua cama – Hermione?___

_- Eu jamais serei a mesma – disse com a cabeça baixa – Jamais serei a Hermione que um dia conheceu e admirou.___

_- Eu sei – Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso – O que não significa que não posso admirar a nova Hermione que está diante de mim. Sei que ela está machucada, despedaçada por dentro, mas... Acredito que ela pode reverter essa situação. Pode vencer os fantasmas que a atormentam, pode ser feliz novamente.___

_- Não sei se é possível recuperar tudo que me foi levado – o olhar dela finalmente encontrou o dele. ___

_- Tudo não, mas certamente o suficiente para ganhar minha admiração – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. ___

_- Obrigada, Sirius. ___

_- Não me agradeça. Eu não fiz nada – Hermione se aproximou da cama dele, e depositou um beijo em sua testa. ___

_- Você fez mais que imagina – ele sorriu – Boa noite. _

Sorriu de si mesma... Não, não podia tentar acabar com a própria vida novamente. Não depois das palavras dele. Aquelas palavras a machucaram, porém, foram necessárias para abrir-lhe os olhos. Não podia desistir de lutar... E seguindo o conselho dele, ela continuou. Lutou durante a guerra, ajudou a procurar comensais após a queda de Voldemort. Ganhou novamente a admiração de Sirius.

Seu olhar percorreu a cela que a envolvia... Se tivesse conseguido se controlar ao reencontrar Dolohov, talvez não estivesse naquele lugar. Contudo, ao ver novamente aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso... Sentiu-se no inferno novamente; o pouco de paz que recuperara desaparecera. A dor invisível, jamais esquecida, que a consumiu por quase quatro anos despertou sua raiva. E ela o torturou... Torturou porque queria que ele sofresse antes de morrer... Sofresse, como ela havia sofrido. E o mataria... Mataria se não tivesse sido impedida por Harry. "Você não é uma assassina, Hermione", ele disse, obrigando-a a parar. 

Não se arrependeria se tivesse conseguido matá-lo. Aquele homem destruiu parte dela no passado... O frio a fez tremer de leve, e Hermione sorriu ao lembrar que Dolohov também estava em Azkaban. Diferente dela, entretanto, ele jamais deixaria a prisão. Talvez não matá-lo tivesse seu lado bom... Ele sofreria mais envelhecendo naquele lugar...

Um barulho estranho chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar através das grades para o corredor da prisão. Tentou enxergar alguma coisa, mas a fraca iluminação do local não permitia. Balançou a cabeça, e tentou convencer-se de que era apenas sua imaginação. Talvez até estivesse começando a enlouquecer. Riu de si mesma, antes de deitar na cama. Fechou os olhos, para mais uma tentativa de adormecer.

Mais uma vez, seus ouvidos perceberam sons que quebravam o silêncio da noite. Agora, os sons persistiam ficando mais audíveis a cada segundo. Passos... Eram passos que ouvia; passos que traziam alguém à sua cela. Levantou imediatamente, e finalmente pôde ver uma figura aproximar-se. Não conseguiu identificar quem era o visitante até que ele parou bem em frente às grades mágicas que a prendiam.

- Sirius... – o nome dele saiu num sussurro. Ela pôde ver o sorriso dele.

_Estava acordado, apesar de ser muito tarde. O ataque surpresa no dia seguinte não lhe saia dos pensamentos. Revirou-se na cama, e fechou os olhos, mas era inútil. Não tinha sono. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios; era ela. Aquelas visitas noturnas tornaram-se quase um hábito. Há cinco meses conviviam naquela casa; e desde que chegara ali, Hermione tinha problemas para conseguir dormir. ___

_- Está acordado? – questionou ao se aproximar. Sempre que o encontrava adormecido, ela retornava para seu quarto. ___

_- Sim – ele sentou na cama, Hermione na cadeira ao lado – Teve algum pesadelo? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. ___

_Muitas vezes ela apareceu em seu quarto, angustiada; assustada com um sonho ruim, no qual suas lembranças vinham atormentá-la. Conversar ajudava-a a esquecer os sonhos. Outras noites, apenas a falta de sono a levava até ele. ___

_- Apenas... Não conseguia dormir.___

_- Está preocupada com a batalha amanhã, não está? – questionou gentilmente. Hermione baixou a cabeça.___

_- Não sei se preocupada é a palavra certa, Sirius – ela ficou calada por quase um minuto. Respirou fundo, e finalmente o encarou – Acho que estou com medo.___

_- O que você teme exatamente? ___

_- Encontrá-lo – Hermione respondeu – Não sei como reagirei quando o ver novamente.___

_- Não precisa ir para a batalha – ele lembrou. ___

_- Não quero sentir-me inútil.___

_- Hermione, você ajudou a planejar o ataque... ___

_- Não quero sentir-me fraca – seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez.___

_- Você não é fraca – ele afirmou. A garota ficou de pé, e se afastou. Ficou, então, de costas para Sirius.___

_- Eu fui fraca naquele dia – Sirius afastou as cobertas e colocou os pés no chão. Não estava gostando daquela conversa.___

_- Não! Eu não permito que se culpe pelo que aconteceu.___

_- Se eu estivesse mais atenta... – o homem levantou da cama e caminhou até ela – Mas estava tão nervosa... Eles tinham invadido o castelo e...___

_- Mione... – parou em frente à garota. ___

_- Eu sou uma fraca – Sirius segurou a face dela com ambas as mãos e a forçou a encará-lo. ___

_- Não, você não é – ele a olhou bem nos olhos por algum tempo. O brilho que existia nele jamais voltou. ___

_Beijou-lhe suavemente a testa, depois a abraçou. Não era a primeira vez que a via naquele estado... Não foi a primeira vez que desejou ter o poder de mudar o passado. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos dela, acalmando-a. Podia notar que a respiração dela estava se regularizando. Afastou-se apenas o necessário para fitá-la. Hermione tinha expressões tristes, mas nem sinais de lágrimas. Tocou-lhe a face, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.___

_- Não tenha medo – ele sussurrou – Eu estarei com você amanhã. ___

_Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou nos lábios de Hermione, o suficiente para demonstrar que ela confiava nas palavras dele. Ainda sentindo o toque de Sirius em sua face, abriu os olhos; ele fitava cada detalhe do rosto dela. O polegar do homem contornou os lábios dela. A batalha interior que travava consigo mesmo há algum tempo o enlouqueceria. Hermione era apenas uma menina. Deveria afastar-se. Deveria... Entretanto, não conseguiu. ___

_Aproximou sua face ainda mais, seus lábios tocaram levemente os dela. Hermione não o repeliu. Afastou-se um pouco, e a viu de olhos fechados, sentiu-se encorajado a continuar. Beijou-lhe novamente a boca, dessa vez mais intensamente. Ela correspondeu. A mão que antes tocava o rosto dela desceu até sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de si. ___

_Jamais se sentira tão bem. Ela é apenas uma menina, afaste-se... Não conseguia obedecer a seu lado racional. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar as costas dela; foi então que Hermione se afastou. Ficou de costas para Sirius, ele pôde ver que sua respiração estava irregular.___

_- Perdoe-me. Não deveria ter feito isso – ele se desculpou. Sentiu-se envergonhado. Hermione poderia perder a confiança nele, não desejava isso. ___

_- Ainda... É difícil pra mim – Hermione disse, deixando-o confuso.___

_- C-como?___

_- Eu não estou preparada para ser tocada novamente. Às vezes, questiono-me se um dia irei sentir-me preparada – ela se virou, encarando-o. ___

_- Então... Você não está brava comigo por ter te beijado? – Hermione sorriu da expressão de preocupação dele.___

_- Você realmente quis me beijar? Você... Sente algo por mim? – as bochechas dela coraram ao perguntá-lo.___

_- Eu sei que não deveria... – ela se aproximou novamente – Você tem idade para ser minha filha e...___

_- Shh... – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – Posso entender como um "sim"? – ele balançou a cabeça positivamente – Então não precisa se desculpar, pois eu desejei o beijo tanto quanto você. Eu só... Não me sinto preparada ainda. ___

_- Eu posso esperar... – ele tocou a face dela mais uma vez._

- Mione – havia um sorriso enorme nos lábios dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou completamente chocada. Ela não recebia visitas. Muito menos no meio da noite.

- O que acha? Te salvando – Hermione sorriu.

- Eu não quero que tenha problemas por minha causa – disse tristemente. Podia ver a felicidade estampada no rosto dele.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Quatro meses – ele disse – Tentamos durante esse tempo recorrer e diminuir sua pena, mas não conseguimos... Então, resolvemos tomar medidas drásticas...

- "Resolvemos"? Quem mais está aqui?

- Harry e Rony – a mulher sorriu - Não podíamos te deixar aqui, Mione – ela se aproximou da grade, e sentiu o toque de Sirius em sua face – Você não merece estar nesse lugar...

_- Eu pensei que iria para a Toca com os outros – Hermione comentou ao ver Sirius parado em frente a porta de seu quarto. ___

_- Não. Dei os parabéns à Molly mais cedo – ele entrou no quarto. Hermione estava lendo um livro qualquer para passar o tempo. Embora Harry e Rony tenham insistido por horas para que ela os acompanhasse à Toca, onde haveria uma pequena festa de aniversário para a senhora Weasley, a garota preferiu ficar – Você deveria ter ido...___

_- Não estava animada para festas – ela sentou ao lado dele, na cama. ___

_- Então... Pretende passar uma noite tão linda como essa trancada dentro de um quarto? – ela confirmou balançando a cabeça – De jeito nenhum!___

_- Sirius... Eu não vou para a Toca...___

_- OK! Vamos para outro lugar, então!___

_- Como assim?___

_- Estou lhe convidando para sair – ele sorriu.___

_- Isto é um encontro?___

_- Talvez... Vamos! – Sirius segurou a mão de Hermione e a fez levantar.___

_- Espera... Eu deveria me arrumar! – ela disse.___

_- Não precisa. Você está linda – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar. ___

_A noite estava realmente linda. Uma lua cheia estava presente no céu negro de Londres, e diversas estrelas brilhavam ao redor dela. Sirius caminhava ao lado de Hermione, conversando sobre assuntos banais, mas conseguindo arrancar dela algumas risadas. Aquilo já era o suficiente para alegrá-lo. ___

_Seguiam sem um rumo especifico. Sua intenção era apenas tirá-la de casa, distraí-la um pouco. Caminhavam agora por um parque bem cuidado. Seus jardins possuíam flores de todas as cores. Um lugar belo e tranqüilo. Continuaram andando, até que alcançaram um banco, bem em frente a um pequeno lago. ___

_- Eu disse que estava uma noite linda demais para ficar em casa – Sirius comentou. ___

_- Agora, eu concordo – Hermione sorriu, mirando o reflexo da imensa lua nas águas negras do lago – Houve momentos que imaginei estar morta por dentro; incapaz de sentir ou admirar qualquer coisa ao meu redor.___

_- Você só precisa de tempo, Mione. ___

_- Apenas tempo não seria o suficiente – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Eu também precisava de você. Aliás, eu ainda preciso. ___

_Ele sorriu emocionado ao ouvir aquilo. Tocou-lhe a face e a viu sorrir também. Sentia-se ainda mais feliz agora, ela finalmente estava conseguindo deixar os fantasmas do passado de lado. Hermione fechou os olhos, convidando-o silenciosamente a se aproximar e a romper a barreira que ela construíra ao seu redor há mais de um ano. Sirius, então, pôde sentir novamente os lábios que tanto desejara. ___

_I can't run anymore (Eu não posso correr mais)__  
__I give myself to you (Eu me entrego a você)__  
__  
__In all my bitterness (Em toda a minha amargura)__  
__I ignored all that's real and true (Eu ignorei tudo que é real e de verdade)__  
__All I need is you (Tudo que eu preciso é você) ___

**_Evanescence – October_**

- Afaste-se das grades – ele aconselhou.

- Não vai conseguir destruí-las!

- Vou sim. Harry descobriu o feitiço para eliminá-las – o homem deu um sorriso maroto.

- Vocês são loucos! Terão problemas por minha causa! – a mulher fez o que Sirius disse, e se aproximou da parede da cela.

- Nós vamos conseguir – ele piscou – Vou tirar você daqui e nós os encontraremos na entrada da prisão. Harry e Rony estão "limpando" a memória de todos os guardas que nos viram!

Sirius gritou um feitiço que Hermione desconhecia, e após uma pequena explosão, as grades desapareceram. Sem nada mais para separá-los, Sirius entrou na cela e se aproximou de Hermione. Seus braços a envolveram num abraço apertado.

- Não sabes quantas vezes sonhei com esse momento – ele disse, agora acariciando a face dela. Hermione apenas sorriu, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Ela também sentiu falta daquele contato – Precisamos sair daqui!

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando com o homem. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram e ambos correram através dos corredores parcialmente iluminados de Azkaban. Ele buscou o rosto de Hermione e sorriu. Não poderia perdê-la novamente.

_Sirius estava debruçado na janela de seu quarto. Uma garoa caia lá fora, deixando a noite bastante agradável. O barulho da porta tirou-o de seus devaneios, mas não era necessário virar-se para saber que era ela. Podia sentir seu perfume, acostumara-se aquele cheiro suave. Por vezes, acreditou que aquela fragrância o acalmava. Sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura. Ela recostou a cabeça em suas costas. ___

_- Vim desejar boa noite – ela murmurou de olhos fechados. Sirius sorriu para si mesmo. ___

_- Vem aqui... – gentilmente, ele a puxou para seu lado. Agora, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. ___

_- Como você está?___

_- Bem. Por sorte o feitiço não me atingiu completamente – ele disse. ___

_- Fiquei preocupada – Hermione procurou o olhar dele.___

_- Não foi nada, Mione – ele tentou acalmá-la. Numa batalha no dia anterior, Sirius fora ferido, e perdera a consciência – Não vamos falar sobre isso, já passou.___

_- Está bem – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. A chuva fina começou a molhá-los.___

_- Melhor sairmos daqui – ele sugeriu. Sirius fechou a janela, enquanto Hermione se aproximou da cama e sentou. ___

_O homem a mirou por vários segundos, antes de sentar-se, finalmente, ao seu lado. Beijou-lhe os lábios por um breve momento. Mantinham um romance secreto por quase um ano e meio. Não sabiam como os outros reagiriam. Entretanto, não se importavam. Apenas... Preferiam manter aquele sentimento só para eles. Livre de críticas, de brigas, de acusações. A grande diferença de idade que existia entre eles seria alvo de discussões, as quais eles preferiam evitar, pelo menos por enquanto. ___

_We might kiss when we are alone (Nós podemos nos beijar quando estivermos sozinhos)__  
__When nobody's watching (Quando ninguém estiver olhando)__  
__We might take it home (Nós podemos ir para casa)__  
__We might take it out when nobody's there (Nós podemos fazer amor quando ninguém estiver lá)__  
__It's not that we're scared (Não é que estejamos com medo)__  
__It's just that it's delicate (é que simplesmente isto é delicado)___

**_Damien Rice – Delicate_**__

_Sirius afastou uma mecha de cabelo dela que lhe caia sobre os olhos. Sorriu, antes de beijar-lhe novamente, dessa vez mais intensamente. Com cuidado, foi deitando-a na cama. Ela finalizou o beijo, e ele sorriu mirando a face dela. Não conseguia explicar com palavras o que sentia por Hermione; o quanto a admirava, o quanto a queria bem. Seus lábios beijaram as bochechas dela, uma de cada vez, bem demoradamente. Depois, mais uma vez, voltou-se para os lábios da moça. ___

_Sentir as mãos dela percorrendo suas costas foi quase uma surpresa. Geralmente, elas ficavam restritas à sua nuca. Parou para encará-la e encontrou um sorriso novo nos lábios dela. Um sorriso que lembrava a antiga Hermione. Era como se finalmente, ela tivesse voltado a ser feliz completamente. ___

_- Eu pensei que viveria no inferno para sempre desde aquele dia – ela sussurrou – Mas aos poucos... Eu fui encontrando vestígios do céu ao meu redor. E agora... Toda vez que estou com você, eu consigo me isolar do passado que me atormenta, e que jamais poderei apagar de mim. ___

_- Nada poderia me deixar mais feliz que ouvir isso de você – Sirius beijou a testa dela.___

_- Eu amo você.___

_- OK. Ouvir isso me deixou ainda mais feliz – ela sorriu – Agora, realmente não me falta mais nada. Eu também te amo. ___

_Ela o trouxe para mais perto de si, enquanto o beijava nos lábios. Uma das mãos dele percorria a cintura dela, e descia em direção a sua coxa esquerda. Ela tremeu levemente, fazendo-o parar. Sirius pararia a qualquer momento, se ela assim desejasse. Seus olhares se encontraram, e embora ela estivesse ligeiramente corada, não demonstrava desejo de parar. ___

_O homem ajeitou-se sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la com o peso de seu corpo. Pegou uma das mãos de Hermione e começou a distribuir beijos, até chegar as cicatrizes que havia em seus pulsos. Mais que nunca agradeceu mentalmente por ter chegado a tempo e a salvado. O sorriso tornara-se uma presença constante nos lábios de Hermione. Seus olhos pareciam ter ganhado um brilho novo e especial. ___

_Os lábios de Sirius tocaram o pescoço de Hermione, distribuindo beijos naquela região. Ela suspirou com aquele contato, e fechou os olhos. Uma das mãos de Sirius acariciou a barriga de Hermione por baixo da blusa que ela vestia. Com a ajuda de Hermione, ele tirou a blusa dela, deixando-a apenas de sutiã. Sirius beijou a região entre os seis dela por algum tempo, fazendo-a arfar. Sorriu contra a pele dela, satisfeito com a reação que estava causando.___

_Delicadamente retirou sua saia. Agora, apenas duas peças de roupa o impedia de vê-la completamente despida. Notou a face dela ruborizada e sorriu. Retirou a própria camisa, e sentiu as mãos de Hermione acariciarem seu tórax. Ela estava nervosa, mas queria agradá-lo também. Sentiu o contato dos lábios dela em sua pele, e leves mordidas. Fechou os olhos para aproveitar ainda mais aquele momento tão íntimo. ___

_Sirius a deitou novamente, e retirou a peça que cobria os seios dela. Carinhosamente, beijou aquela região de Hermione. A respiração dela estava ficando descompassada. Ela afastou-o gentilmente, obrigando-o a encará-la. Com um sorriso tímido, Hermione o avisava de que estava pronta. Sirius a despediu completamente, e após retirar suas últimas peças de roupas, ajeitou-se sobre Hermione. ___

_A garota pôde sentir a excitação dele. Corou ainda mais. Sirius beijou-lhe os lábios, a fim de distraí-la, então, a penetrou. Imóvel, dentro dela, parou para encará-la. Ela tinha uma expressão de desconforto, mas seu sorriso o convidou a continuar. Então, lentamente, ele começou a se mover. Aos poucos, a dor foi se dissolvendo, e ele podia ouvir os gemidos abafados de prazer em seu ouvido. ___

_Beijavam-se, mas também se encaravam enquanto estavam se amando. Ela parecia querê-lo ainda mais perto de si. Sentiu as pernas de Hermione o envolverem, seus movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Ela sussurrou seu nome, quando chegou ao orgasmo. Sirius continuou se movendo dentro dela, até que também foi atingido por uma onde elétrica que percorreu todo seu corpo. Ainda ofegante, deitou-se ao lado de Hermione.___

_Puxou as cobertas, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione ajeitava-se em seus braços. A cabeça dela repousou sobre seu tórax, e ele começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos dela. Aos poucos, as respirações foram se regularizando. Ambos tinham sorrisos nos lábios. Não era preciso dizer mais nada. ___

_My only hope (Minha única esperança)__  
__All the times I've tried Todo esse tempo eu tenho tentado__  
__My only peace (Minha única paz)__  
__To walk away from you Me afastar de você __  
__My only joy (Minha única alegria)__  
__My only strength (Minha única força)__  
__I fall into your abounding grace Eu cai na tua abundante graça __  
__My only power (Meu único poder)__  
__My only life (Minha única vida)__  
__And love is where I am E amor é onde eu estou__  
__My only love (Meu único amor)___

**_Evanescence – October_**

Correram até chegar a uma imensa porta metálica, a qual estava aberta. Uma sirene começou a soar assim que Hermione ultrapassou a porta. A marcação em seu braço acionara o alerta de fuga. Seguiram, mas já podiam ouvir vozes e passos se aproximando. Um feitiço desconhecido atingiu Sirius, derrubando-o. Hermione parou abruptamente e voltou para socorrê-lo. Dois guardas se aproximaram.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Fiquem parados! – um dos guardas ordenou.

- Tome... – Sirius entregou sua varinha para Hermione.

- Eu disse para ficarem parados...

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – ela gritou e os dois guardas voaram alguns metros. Tratou de petrificá-los, então se voltou mais uma vez para Sirius – Precisamos sair daqui!

- É melhor que vá sem mim... – ele levantou com dificuldade, e Hermione viu que ele estava sangrando.

- Por Merlim! Que feitiço ele usou?

- Não importa! Vá agora!

- Eu não vou sair daqui sem você – ela passou o braço dele envolta de seu pescoço e o ajudou a chegar perto de outra porta. Mais passos foram ouvidos. Ultrapassaram mais uma porta, e Hermione tratou de trancá-la com um feitiço. Quando se virou viu vários guardas caídos, inconscientes. Um sorriso se projetou em seus lábios quando viu Harry e Rony.

- Mione! Sirius! – Harry se aproximou. Sentiu vontade de abraçar a amiga, mas ao ver o estado de Sirius se assustou – O que houve?

- Ele foi atingido por um guarda! Precisamos sair daqui agora mesmo – Hermione explicou.

- Não há mais ninguém por aqui – Rony disse – Pelo menos não consciente.

- Então, vamos antes que consigam derrubar a porta! – Harry falou. Ele e Rony tomaram o lugar de Hermione e ajudaram Sirius. Havia sangue escorrendo de um ferimento do lado esquerdo do abdômen do homem.

A chuva ainda caia incessantemente do lado de fora da prisão. Só agora Hermione questionara-se como iriam realmente sair dali. Viu Harry apontar a varinha para uma direção qualquer, mas não conseguiu ouvir o que ele disse, porque o barulho da chuva e do vento impedia. Não demorou, entretanto, para entender como sairiam dali. Três vassouras se aproximavam velozmente. 

- Vamos de vassoura? – ela precisou gritar para que Harry pudesse ouvi-la. O moreno não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso.

- Não tínhamos alternativa, Mione – Harry disse. As três vassouras pararam perto deles – Sirius não poderá ir sozinho.

- Ele vai com um de vocês, e eu vou na vassoura dele – a morena ia pegar uma das vassouras.

- Claro que não – Sirius fez uma careta de dor, mas continuou – Você não conseguiria voar com um tempo desses! Eu vou na minha vassoura!

- Quietos vocês dois! – ambos olharam para Harry – Rony e Sirius vão em uma vassoura; Mione, você vem comigo.

- E a minha vassoura? Não... Eu vou voar sozinho e... – Sirius comentou, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Incendio! – a vassoura de Sirius pegou fogo. Os três homens olharam abobalhados para Hermione.

- Você queimou minha vassoura! – ela sorriu.

- Sim. Vamos sair logo daqui – Hermione não deu importância às expressões chocadas dos amigos.

- Você queimou a vassoura dele? – Harry olhou para a amiga.

- Queimei! E queimaria sua Firebolt se você fosse um teimoso e insistisse em voar, estando ferido! – a mulher quase gritou, irritada. Eles trocaram olhares, e decidiram que seria melhor ficarem calados – Agora... Vamos sair daqui!

Ela conjurou algumas ataduras e enquanto ajudava Sirius, ela o ouviu reclamar; "Não precisava ter feito isso, Hermione", ele disse. Ela fingiu que não ouviu e apenas continuou a enfaixá-lo. Quando terminou, Harry a ajudou a montar na Firebolt.

- Segura firme – ele avisou, e decolou. Hermione gritou ao mirar a imensa altitude em que estavam.

- Estamos muito alto – a mulher gritou, a chuva castigava sua face. 

- Se não nos mantivermos nesse nível, seremos pegos pelos rastreadores que provavelmente foram acionados – o moreno falou. Ela soltou um muxoxo, e apenas fechou os olhos e o abraçou forte. Desejava estar em terra firme o mais rápido possível. 

Voaram por quase uma hora. O destino era a casa dos gritos, em Hogsmead. Após desceram, Hermione foi até Sirius a fim de ver como estava seu ferimento. O sangue parou de escorrer, mas aquela ferida precisava de tratamento ou poderia infeccionar. Pelo que pôde perceber, o feitiço que o atingiu apenas servia para machucar levemente quem o recebesse.

- Temos que levá-lo a um hospital, é apenas um ferimento superficial, mas precisa de cuidados – Hermione comunicou aos amigos.

- Seria arriscado se o levássemos ao St Mungos – Rony disse.

- Poderia ser um hospital trouxa.

- Está bem – Harry ia ajudar Sirius, quando este o impediu. 

- Não temos tempo a perder! Precisamos seguir o plano original e garantir que Hermione saia da Inglaterra em segurança – ele disse.

- Sair da Inglaterra? Para aonde irei? – ela questionou confusa.

- Austrália – Rony contou – Conseguimos uma casa lá, você viverá como trouxa. Iremos sempre te visitar, Mione.

- Seria pega facilmente se permanecesse na Inglaterra – Harry a encarou – Além de estar em outro país, fizemos diversos feitiços de proteção. Somos os únicos capazes de lhe localizar.

- Vai ser melhor para você – Sirius tocou levemente a face dela.

- Aqui está a chave-portal que preparamos – Rony abriu um pequeno armário empoeirado que havia ali, e tirou de lá um chapéu – Você aparecerá bem em frente de sua casa.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu a todos, mas seu olhar voltou para encarar Sirius – Obrigada por tudo que fizeram por mim.

- Queríamos ter feito mais – Harry abraçou a amiga – Sentiremos sua falta.

- Também sentirei saudades de vocês – ela falou, agora abraçava Rony. Quando soltou o amigo, viu Sirius com um pequeno sorriso. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou, mas com cuidado para não machucá-lo no lugar que estava ferido. 

Sua vontade era de não deixá-lo novamente. Também sentia vontade de beijá-lo, mas o relacionamento ainda era um segredo deles. Às vezes, Hermione achava que Harry desconfiava, mas o moreno jamais comentou sobre o assunto. Afastou-se de Sirius, e sentiu o toque dele em sua face.

- Não quero que chore – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Eu te amo – Hermione disse num tom de voz audível apenas para Sirius. Ele sorriu, antes de beijar-lhe carinhosamente a testa – Espero que não tenham problemas por minha causa – ela disse, agora olhando para todos os amigos.

- Não precisa se preocupar! Tomamos todas as precauções – Rony disse.

- Seriamos os principais suspeitos, então os gêmeos e Carlinhos tomaram poção polissuco e estão andando pelo Beco Diagonal com nossas aparências. Ninguém tem provas de que fomos lá, e se nos questionarem, inós/i teremos testemunhas de que não estávamos ajudando em sua fuga – Harry concluiu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Estou orgulhosa! Planejaram tudo isso sozinhos? – Hermione perguntou.

- Na verdade... Nossa idéia era apenas te resgatar – Sirius contou – Remo quem deu a idéia da Austrália e da poção polissuco.

- Está tudo bem – ela sorriu – Agradeçam a Lupin também.

- Claro – Harry disse. A mulher preparava-se para partir, quando parou subitamente – O que foi?

- Não acredito! – Hermione falou consigo mesmo, ao perceber os olhares confusos sobre ela, falou o que passara por sua mente – O Ministério pode não ter provas de que foram lá, mas pelo menos alguns guardas viram o Sirius.

- Como? – o ruivo questionou.

- Enquanto fugíamos... Ao passar pela primeira entrada, minha marcação acionou o alarme! Guardas vieram, Sirius foi ferido, lembram? – ela disse – Não acredito que não apagamos a memória deles!

- Não apagaram? Mas Sirius, deveríamos apagar a memória de todos os que nos vissem – Harry olhou para o padrinho – Agora você é um foragido também.

- Eu esqueci... – suas expressões não demonstravam arrependimento – E também, Hermione não quis sair do prédio sem mim. Não podia perder mais tempo, estava ferido e não iria poder protegê-la se mais guardas viessem!

- E agora? Iremos todos para Azkaban? – Rony perguntou, incerto.

- Não, claro que não – Sirius disse – Você e Harry não foram vistos. Podem suspeitar, mas ninguém pode afirmar que ajudaram. O único que corre o risco de ir para Azkaban sou eu.

- Mas você não vai – Hermione não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso – Não poderia permitir isso. Vamos juntos para a Austrália.

- Seria uma boa alternativa – Harry comentou e olhou para o padrinho. A possibilidade pareceu alegrá-lo – Então... Melhor irem, não têm tempo a perder.

- Vou sentir muito a falta de vocês – ela abraçou os amigos novamente. Sirius também os abraçou.

- Cuide bem dela – Harry murmurou para o padrinho – Ou esqueço que é meu padrinho – em seguida, piscou para o outro.

- Pode deixar, Harry – ele sorriu.

- Quando estiver tudo mais calmo, iremos visitá-los – Rony disse. Ambos acenaram, e sem mais demora acionaram a chave portal – Acha que vão ficar bem?

- Tenho certeza – o moreno piscou.

_Cinco anos depois..._

A neve já estava caindo quando Harry terminou o banho. Faltavam apenas dois dias para o natal. Procurava algo para vestir quando ouviu um barulho em sua janela. Avistou uma coruja acinzentada, e sem demora abriu a janela para ela. Havia um pergaminho endereçado a ele, e após agradecer-lhe, a coruja partiu. Abriu o envelope e sorriu ao reconhecer a letra bem caprichada da amiga.

_"Querido Harry,___

_Será maravilhoso se puder mesmo vir passar o natal conosco. Prepararemos uma ceia especial e certamente ficaremos felizes em ter você entre nós mais uma vez. Queria estar contigo e com os outros amigos mais vezes, diga-lhes que sinto saudades. __  
__Entretanto, seria impossível reclamar da minha vida agora. Nunca estive tão feliz. Serei eternamente grata a todos que me ajudaram. __  
__A pequena Amy está ansiosa com sua chegada, diria que ela praticamente venera você. Não vê a hora de chegar o natal e rever o padrinho. Sirius acabou de levá-la a um parque que tem aqui perto. Acho que o lado infantil dele despertou depois do nascimento de Amy. Às vezes, ele fica impossível. Mas continuo a amá-lo, mesmo após algumas desavenças. __  
__Você sempre soube, não é? Eu suspeitava, mas tive certeza quando vi sua reação ao anunciar que havíamos casado. Rony quase desmaiou, mas você apenas sorriu. Sorriu como se dissesse "Eu sabia que acabariam casando". Sei que Rony demorou um pouco para aceitar, mas ter o apoio de vocês foi importante para mim. Eram a única família que eu tinha naquela época... Eu não construí uma nova família com Sirius, apenas a aumentei. __  
__Amo muito você, Harry. Por favor, não deixe de vir.__  
__Com carinho,__  
__Hermion Black". _

FIM! 

N/A: Bom... Ainda não saiu o resultado do challenge, mas como eu não pude atualizar minhas outras fics esse fim de semana, resolvi postar essa song para "compensar" xD Não está muito boaa... Lembre-se, plis, que é a minha primeira S/H, sem falar que acabou ficando dramática demais e o final ficou um desastre ¬¬ Então... Sei que não está muito legalz, mas torço para que gostem, ao menos um pouquinho. Mais uma vez, desculpas caso a fic não esteja mui legalz! xD Agradeço a todos que lerem, comentarem e votarem! D Grande beijo! PinkPotter : )


End file.
